gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pi'illo
Pi'illos, also referred to as Pi'illo folk, are a species of pillow-like characters that debuted in the game Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. They live on Pi'illo Island'' of the Pi'illo Kingdom along with the Brocks. History Long ago in the Pi'illo Kingdom, the Pi'illo folk were leaving peacefully until an evil bat king named Antasma steal the Dark Stone. Antasma intended to use the Dark Stone for evil purposes but Prince Dreambert and the Pi'illo folk sealed him into the dream world. However, before he was sealed, Antasma shattered the Dark Stone causing the shattered pieces called Nightmare Chunks to fall on the Pi'illo folk and trapping them inside. Many years into the future, Prince Dreambert was freed thanks to Mario and Luigi. Dreambert explains that sleeping on a pillow and destroying a number of Nightmare Chunks causes the Pi'illo folk that was trapped inside to be free. Dreambert also was that Luigi's wavelength is similar to that of the Pi'illo folk meaning that he can summon the portal to the dream world whenever he sleeps on one. Appearance There are different types of Pi'illos that appear throughout the game possessing different types of appearances. Types of Pi'illos *'Pink Pi'illos': The most common type of Pi'illo. They are usually found after being rescued from certain pillows. *'Blue Pi'illos': An uncommon type of Pi'illo. Like Pink Pi'illos, Blue Pi'illos are usually found after being freed from pillows of Luigi's Dream World. They have the ability to fling Mario and Luigi up to higher ledges. *'Deco Pi'illos': Uncommon Pi'illo folk that live in Dozing Sands. They are purple and wear a same-colored headdress with a blue gem on the middle of their foreheads. Those give the stones for Zeekeeper-statues. *'Mega Pi'illos': Another uncommon type of Pi'illo. Four of them can be found on Mount Pajamaja where they help lead the way past large, stone doors. They are argubly the strongest type of Pi'illo. They are orange (or were they yellow) in color and are the largest type of Pi'illo. You can rescue them from large pillows, not the common small ones. *'Pi'illo Masters''': This type of Pi'illo is pretty rare of its kind. They only live in Somnom woods, and they are mainly white in color with yellow shades. They are the guardian's of the Pi'illo Temple. After rescuing them, they gives Mario and the rest a Somnom Stone to enter the temple. Notable Members *Prince Dreambert: The prince of all of the Pi'illos. He is a major character that aids Mario and Luigi to help defeat Bowser and Antasma. *Eldream: A very old and wise Pi'illo. He is the one that tells Mario and the rest that Antasma had taken Peach to Dream's Deep. *Bedsmith: An erratic Pi'illo take takes great pride in his work. He also makes the Ultibed for Mario, Luigi, and the rest. Powers and Abilities Pi'illos possesses the ability to float in midair for what it seems as long as they want. Special type of Pi'illos, such as Prince Dreambert and the Blue Pi'illos, can enter into another person's dreams whenever they want. Trivia *The name "Pi'llio" is a small pun as it sounds like the world "Pillow" from where the same were based on. Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pi'illos